1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to carbon nanotube composites and, more particularly, to a carbon nanotube composite having matrix-parallel nanotube structures and a method for manufacturing the carbon nanotube composite.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (also herein referred to as CNTs) were first observed and reported in an article by Iijima in 1991 (Nature, Vol. 354, Nov. 7, 1991, pp. 56-58). Typically, CNTs are very small tube-shaped structures and are essentially consist of graphite. CNTs have interesting and potentially useful properties, such as electrical and mechanical properties, and offer potential for various application fields.
In polymers, CNTs have substantial potential for enhancing the carbon nanotube (CNT) composite's strength, toughness, electrical conductivity and thermal conductivity. Referring to FIG. 11, U.S. Pat. No. 6,924,335, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a kind of CNT composite 40. This CNT composite 40 has a number of CNTs 42 embedded in a polymer matrix 44. In the CNT composite 40, the CNTs 42 are parallel to one another and perpendicular to surfaces 46, 48 of the CNT composite 40. However, the CNTs 42 do not contact one another. The configuration limits a thickness of the CNT composite 40 to be equal to a length of the CNTs 12, i.e., a several hundreds microns, and limits a direction for thermal and/or electrical conduction. Furthermore, a range of thermal and/or electrical conduction is restricted to the length of the CNTs 12.
Therefore, a CNT composite with good thermal/electrical conductivity in a direction parallel to a surface of the CNT composite and perpendicular to a growing direction of the CNTs and, more particularly, a method for manufacturing such a composite are desired.